


Just a Crush

by ambyliz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But not from who you expect, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Nat/Bucky/Reader threesome, Natasha/reader relationship, Reader-Insert, Smut, a little choking, angst fill fic it is, bucky and reader love staring at each other, civil war spoilers, cute little crush, emotional bucky, emotional reader, maybe too much, mean fight, minor bdsm elements, not at all nat/bucky sorry, or is it just a little crush?, some spanking too, steve's the best friend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyliz/pseuds/ambyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and you have been together for about two years, but when you can't deny your attraction to Bucky anymore, Nat decides to do something about it. </p><p>(Sorry, I'm bad at summaries) </p><p>It's got smut!</p><p>Now an angsty chapter fic!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is trash lol  
> I got the general idea from tumblr user, timeforsmut. They have a great fic called "Mother, May I?" which is a fantastic Bucky/Nat/reader piece. Here's the link: http://timeforsmut.tumblr.com/post/143627874613/mother-may-i-natashabucky-one-shot  
> go check out their other stuff, too!  
> Anyway! Yeah, I feel like I could make this into an angsty chapter fic or just leave it as an open ended one shot. Let me know what you guys think, please!  
> PS I know I should be working on Coming Home or the massage series but sorry

            “You know, Nat, this used to be my favorite coffee place, but now that that Colombian guy owes Tony and we get the really good stuff, this tastes like shit.” You complain to your girlfriend. Your face contorts, dramatically at the taste of the coffee. You two finally have some downtime so you decided to leave the base for a day and travel into the city.

            “I agree. The man frustrates me to no end, but since moving in with him, my tastes have been severely refined.” Natasha sighs and shakes her head, but tips back the rest of her mug, anyway. “I’m so glad we got some time off and can get out of that place.”

            “You’re telling me! At least when we stayed at the tower, we could walk outside and catch a break. Now, there’s no escaping Steve’s training, Pietro’s pranks, Sam’s puns, and Tony’s overall presence.” Natasha cracks up at your statement and you laugh with her, basking in the warm feeling you get from watching her smile.

            “Hey, are you and Steve okay again? I know last week you were pretty mad…” She asks, delicately, not wanting to upset you.

            “Yeah, we’re good. It was just me being overdramatic.”

            “You never told me what it was about….” Nat tilts her head towards you. You sigh and turn away. “Come on, [Name], baby, we don’t have secrets.” She puts her hand over yours on the table.

            “Well, he suggested that I wasn’t training to the best of my ability.” You leave it at that. If Natasha knew the real reason why you were pissed at Steve, she’d have a field day.

            “That’s it? Really, babe? I know you have a short temper, but that’s pushing it, even for you.” She narrows her eyes. _Shit. Caught in a lie….or a stretch of the truth?_ You and Nat are both masters of espionage, but you still can’t lie to each other.

            “If I tell you why I got pissed, you can’t make that face you always make, okay?” You look at her, sternly, and she nods, urging you to go on.

            “Okay, so Steve and I were sparring and I was having an off day, okay? He said it was because I was distracted and blamed said distraction on…um…a certain metal-armed super-soldier who happened to be lifting weights across the gym.”

* * *

 

_He’s got you pinned, again. Steve is admittedly stronger than you, but you are usually able to escape from him. Except, every time you start your sparring, you feel Bucky’s eyes on you from across the gym. When you feel his gaze burning into you, you can’t help, but look to him. And now this is the sixth time you’ve had to tap out. Steve gets up, but doesn’t help you up like he’s done the past five times._

_“[Last Name], this is pointless if you’re not going to focus. What’s wrong with you? It’s not like you’re new at this.” You can hear the frustration in Steve’s voice._

_“I’m just having an off day, Cap. I’ll be better, I swear. Let’s go again.” You feel Bucky’s eyes on you again and yours dart in his direction._

_“You know, [Name], when you’re done drooling over my best friend, give me a call so we can train, properly.” His words cause you to snap your head towards his so fast, you feel like you’ve given yourself whiplash._

_“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” You raise your eyebrows._

_“One Russian-speaking assassin not enough for you?” Steve is teasing you, playfully. You know it’s meant to be a joke, but your very real crush on Bucky doesn’t allow you to take it that way._

_“Shut up, Steve. Give me a call when you’re ready to train without being an immature dickhead.” And with that, you storm out of the gym._

* * *

 

           You gulp and look up at your girlfriend and sure enough, she’s making the face. Her eyes are bright and her perfect lips are twisted into a smirk. “Nat!”

            “I’m sorry, [Name], but if Captain _Oblivious_ can detect your lust, you can’t keeping denying that you have the hots for Barnes.” You roll your eyes at Natasha.

            “I. Don’t. Like. James.” You deadpan.

            You and Bucky aren't super close, but you still consider him a good friend. You were on his side for the Sokovia Accords and the bombing in Vienna, you fought along side of him. And you had helped convince Tony that Bucky being here, with his best friend, is what’s safest for everyone. So you care about Bucky. _Yeah…and you think he’s super fine, but it doesn’t mean anything…_

“Oh, come off it, [Name]! I see you torture him with your constant bending over in front of him.” You blush at her words. “You’re the only one who calls him James, you stare at him all the time, and I happen to know that you think about him when you masturbate.” Natasha replies, cockily. Your face pales at this. _How the fuck…._

            “I know you’re a good spy, but you’re not a mind-reader, Nat.”

            “You’re right. I’m not. I’m just someone with a key to our room and ears that heard you calling out for Bucky about four days ago.” You stop breathing and try to gage how mad she is. She doesn’t look mad, but sometimes that’s when she’s most furious. You couldn’t help fantasizing about Bucky. You look down and tears start to form. You love Nat, but there’s something about him that you just can’t seem to let go of.

            “Natasha…I love _you_. You’re my girlfriend and I-”

            “Baby, I’m not mad at you.” Natasha cuts you off. Your eyebrows furrow.

            “You’re not?” You meet her eyes, the tears, disappearing.

            “Not at all.” She smiles, sincerely. “I don’t get jealous. I personally think jealously is for the insecure. I don’t have anything to be insecure about. I have your heart. And you have mine.” Your fingers lace together and you’re about to apologize when she continues. “That being said…I want to explore this thing you have for Bucky…” Again, your eyebrows knit together in confusion. She doesn’t say anything else, just starts talking about the décor in the café.

_What the hell does she mean?_

           

* * *

 

 

            “What’s the safe-word, baby?” Natasha asks, her voice, cool and calm as she pulls the blindfold over your eyes.

            “Russia.” You smirk at her, wherever she is.

            “Good. Use it if you need it.” Her lips press into your hair. “I’ll be right back.” You hear the main door to your room open and shut.

            Although, Nat and you have been together for around two years, you’ve only been in the whole dom/sub scene for around six months. Natasha loves leaving you naked and tied up. It turns her on to know that you’re just waiting for her, getting wetter by the second. Currently, your wrists are cuffed behind your back as you kneel. You two have never experimented with a blindfold, but it’s exciting you so far. You’re not sure how much time has passed before you hear the door open. You immediately notice something funny about Nat’s footsteps. She’s trying to walk softer like she doesn’t want you to hear her, but if she didn’t want you to hear her, you wouldn’t. She’s that good. You chalk it up to her being extremely eager. The footsteps stop right in front of you. Nat runs her hand through your hair so lightly, you barely feel it. You wonder why she’s being so light with her touches. You hear her kneel down in front of you and feel her breath on your face. It’s different. Something’s very different. Nat and you are about the same size and the person in front of you feels much larger.

            “Who…?” You trail off because even though you’re 99% sure the individual in front of you isn’t Natasha; their scent is intoxicating all the same. You hear the door open and shut again.

            “Barnes…you got my invitation…and you found my toy…” _Bucky?!_ Natasha’s voice rings through the room as you hear her walk towards you and apparently…Bucky…

            “I…I did.” Bucky stutters, slightly. “I’ve got to say, I’m not exactly sure what’s going on or why you are doing this.” Any nervousness he has seems to dissipate. “Not that I’m complaining.” You can _hear_ his smirk.

            “Oh, I know you’re not complaining. My girlfriend’s got a little crush on you and even though I’m not usually into sharing my things, I’ll make an exception because I know it will make her happy. Plus, I just really want to see you fuck my girl.” You don’t know what to say. The fact that you’re naked in front of Nat and Bucky has your thighs slickened in a matter of moments. And the fact that Natasha actually wants you to fuck Bucky, well, you can’t put into words what that does to you.

            “A little crush, huh?” Bucky breathes out. “Well, who am I to deny a night with the prettiest gal I’ve ever laid eyes on…” His metal hand traces your cheekbone, lightly, and your breath hitches. “Is this okay with you, doll?” Bucky’s words are laced with genuine concern. He wants your full consent and that just has you melting faster for the soldier. You nod your head, eagerly and feel Bucky return to his full height. “She doesn’t talk?” He chuckles.

            “Not unless I tell her to. She’s well-trained.” You feel Natasha’s hand run through your hair, pulling your head back, suddenly. “She has a safe-word.” She whispers to Bucky, letting him know that if you’re truly uncomfortable with anything, you will voice it.

            “Well-trained? This I gotta see…”

            “Stand up, [Name].” You do so with minimal effort, so used to rising with your hands behind your back. “Arch your back. I want Bucky to get a good look at your perky breasts.” You do as she says. Bucky lets out a low moan that has your heart beating faster. “What do ya think, Barnes?”

            “Impressive…her behavior and her perfect tits.” Her growls. “May I?” You hear him walk behind you. You can’t see Natasha agree, but you feel one cold hand and one warm hand cup your breasts. “They feel amazing, too.” Bucky’s hands knead her breasts, expertly. “Are her nipples sensitive?” He asks Natasha. The fact that they’re talking about you and your body like an object is turning you on. Natasha knows that you go crazy for this kind of stuff.

            “So sensitive. Pinching, licking, twisting, sucking, biting…she loves it all; drives her crazy.” His hands leave you and you hear him moving around. “See for yourself.” Then his lips are on your chest, his tongue circling your hard nipple. Then his teeth sink into it and you arch your back, further, gasping.

            “Can I kiss her?” A chilly thumb rubs your cheek, softly. The next second, a pair of soft, plump lips, surrounded by rough stubble, press into yours. Bucky’s flesh hand wraps around you, pulling you flush against him. He runs his tongue along your lower lip and you open for him, inviting his tongue to play with yours. There’s something so unreal about kissing Bucky. It doesn’t feel like its really happening. You so desperately want to run your hands through his hair.

            “Kiss her neck.” You hear Natasha’s voice from behind you, her fingernails tracing patterns on your back. However, Bucky doesn’t move his lips from yours, just keeps kissing you and taking your breath away. “C’mon, Barnes. Neck.” Natasha growls at him.

            “Shuddup, Romanoff…I’m taking my time…she’s a great kisser…” Bucky kisses his way to your ear. “What a perfect mouth.” He whispers, tickling your lobe with his breath.

            “She does have a perfect mouth. I bet you wanna see what else it can do, huh?” Natasha’s hands slide around your hips. “Get on your knees, [Name].” You kneel like she says and wait, patiently. “Now, I’m going to take your blindfold off.” Suddenly, light fills your vision. You blink a few times and the scene before you comes into focus. Bucky stands before you, his shirt off. You look behind you at Natasha and see her, still fully dressed. “Now, baby, you’re going to look into his eyes and beg him to let you suck him.” Your breath hitches at her words and you turn back to look into Bucky’s eyes. His blue-gray eyes are intensely gazing into yours.

            “Beg me, doll.” He tilts your chin up with his finger.

            “Please, James. Please, can I suck your cock?”

            Bucky doesn’t answer, just unbuckles his belt and unbuttons his pants in record time. He pulls out his length and your eyes go wide. It’s been a while since you’ve slept with a man and none of them were hung like Bucky is.

            “I’m all yours, [Name].” He smiles so genuinely at you, it almost doesn’t seem appropriate for the bedroom. Natasha leans down behind you and holds your hair back. You press a soft kiss to the head before licking it, causing it to bob, slightly. Bucky doesn’t make a sound, but his eyes squeeze shut and his head falls back. You open your mouth, wide, and let Natasha lead you forward. Bucky lets out a low groan as his erection is engulfed in wet heat. You hollow your cheeks and look up at him, meeting his stare, as Natasha forces your head up and down. His full bottom lip is captured between his teeth, but his eyes are soft as he looks down at you. “Oh…baby-doll, that feels so good…” He runs his hands through his hair just to occupy them. “Keep going…and _fuck_ …keep those gorgeous eyes on me…” You wouldn’t dream of disobeying him. The ache between your legs is starting to become unbearable. Your thighs rub together as to gain some sort of friction. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Nat.

            “Aw, baby…is pleasing him turning you on? Hearing him moan for you gets you wet?” She kisses your jaw before nipping it, softly. You keep sucking on Bucky before Natasha yanks your head back, harshly. “Answer, [Name].”

            “Yes…it turns me on.” You admit, looking at your girlfriend. She shakes her head.

            “Don’t tell me, tell him. Tell him what makes you wet.” She forces you to look at Bucky.

            “Sucking your cock made me wet, Bucky…so wet…” He grins, sardonically, and leans down to be face to face with you. You quickly realize that you could easily get used to looking into Bucky’s eyes like this.

            “If you two are finished with lovingly looking into each other’s eyes…” Natasha’s fingers start to rub your center and you have to stifle a moan. “You have permission to make all the noise you want, baby.” She presses a kiss to the side of your head as she takes her hand away. “Stand up and bend over the couch. I want Barnes to get a good, long look at your ass.” Nat and Bucky both help you stand up and lead you over to the sofa, pushing you over one of the arms. No one touches you so you look over your shoulder to investigate. They’re both just staring at your backside.

            “What a cute little ass.” Bucky’s lips curl into a smile, his flesh hand grabbing onto a cheek. “Firm, too; with just a little bounce to it. That’s my kind of ass.”

            “You should see how it bounces when I spank her. But, she’s being such a good girl. I don’t like to punish her without a good reason.” Nat starts rubbing your lower back as Bucky’s left hand joins his right, kneading into your bottom.

            “Mhm, tell me what kind of disobedience would warrant a spanking?” Bucky asks, interested. Natasha sighs.

            “Let’s see…talking back, being reckless on a mission, flirting with other people, she’s earned herself plenty of smacks from her conversations with you,” You hear Bucky chuckle and suppress your own giggle. “Oh, and coming without permission.” Nat finishes.

            “Now, that’s something I can work with. Hey, Nat, am I allowed to eat that sweet looking pussy?” Your entire body clenches at this.

            “I doubt [Name] has any objections.” Natasha smirks. You then feel her begin to unlock the handcuffs. When your arms are free, you are pulled up to your full height. You notice that Natasha has taken off her shirt and pants, leaving her in just her undergarments. She pulls you in for a heated kiss and you reciprocate, immediately. Your hands go straight to her ass as her lips trail down your jawline, to your neck. You open your eyes to see Bucky stroking his length at the sight before him. He winks at you and you wink back. Natasha pulls back. “Sorry, Barnes. I needed a little something from my girl.” She beams at you.

            “Oh, trust me. I did not mind at all.” Bucky snickers. “C’mere, doll.” He holds out his right arm to you. You take his hand and he tugs you into his body, his lips pressing into yours, passionately. His hands grab you under your backside and pull you up to his waist. You’re about to wrap your legs around him when he backs you into a wall and pushes you up, higher. You don’t understand what he’s doing at first, but then he steps forward and urges your legs around his shoulders so his face is level with your core. Even though you’re expecting it, you can’t help, but gasp, loudly, as he licks a line up your heat. You silently thank Nat for allowing you to make all the noise you need to because it’s too much. The contrast between Bucky’s soft lips and rough facial hair has you trembling in seconds. His mouth can only really reach your clit from the angle he has, but that’s all he needs. He sucks your nub into his mouth and flicks his tongue over it again and again. You fist your hands in his long, dark hair, pulling it, harshly. Bucky’s groan tells you he doesn’t seem to mind. Your eyes spot Natasha and you gush further at the sight. She’s lying on the couch with her hand in her panties, watching Bucky pleasure you. Bucky notices your attention not on him so he steps up his game, nibbling on your clit, to draw your gaze back to him. It works and you feel your impending orgasm coming on strong. Your long, drawn out whines alert Natasha.

            “You don’t have permission, don’t you dare come, [Name].” _Dammit…_ you whimper. Bucky doesn’t slow down or back off on his ministrations. Because of your position, there’s no way to back away from him and you seriously don’t want to. Its worth any punishment Nat could give to you. All you want to do is come in his mouth. And you do.

            “Bucky, fuck! Oh, mmm…” You shout as your legs shake, frantically. “Buck, ah….” He brings you down, slowly, his licks becoming softer. Bucky unravels your legs from around his shoulders and places you back on the ground. You don’t have time to even look at his face because Natasha grabs your hair and drags you back over the couch.

            “Did I say you were allowed to come all over his face?” She asks, harshly. You look over your shoulder and see James lick his lips and smile, before wiping his mouth on his forearm. “Face forward!” She barks and you listen, immediately. “You’ve earned yourself ten spanks, [Name]. I’m going to do the first half and then Barnes is gonna finish for me.” You don’t have any more time to process this before her hand comes down hard on your ass. You jolt forward. The next three come in quick succession, but are just as harsh. You have a feeling she’s showing off a little for Bucky. The last one hits you right at the junction of your thighs and you cry out in pleasure. “Alright, Barnes. You’re up. Don’t go easy on your _baby-doll_.” Natasha mocks him, impishly. Bucky approaches you.

            “Wouldn’t dream of it.” His palm smacks your right cheek with no mercy, just like Natasha’s spanks. A loud moan rips out of your throat before you can quell it. “Lemme hear you, [Name].” Bucky’s hand comes down again, this time on your left cheek. The next two land on your upper thighs. He takes a page out of Natasha’s book for the last one and spanks you so you feel it in your core. You bite into the couch cushion as to not scream and alert the whole base as to what is going on. “Fuck, her ass is so red…” Bucky muses, his palms kneading into your flesh, spreading and cooling the burn at the same time.

            “I knew you were the kind of guy who would appreciate a freshly spanked ass.” Nat chuckles.

            “Only when that ass belongs to a girl like [Name].” Bucky’s metal fingers trail up and down your spine, causing you to shiver, both at his actions and his sweet words.

            “Enough with the lovey-dovey shit, Barnes. Take my girlfriend like a man.” She urges him, playfully and leads all three of you into the bedroom.

            Nat lays down first and you lay between her legs with your head resting on her breasts. Bucky crawls between your legs and gives his cock a few pumps before looking at Natasha. You can feel her head nod, giving him final permission. Then his eyes dart to yours.

            “You sure, [Name]?” He asks, his lips between his teeth, again, this time in a worried expression.

            “So sure, Buck. Fuck me, please.” You smile at him, wickedly. He doesn’t need to be told twice. Bucky teases your folds with his head for a moment, before sinking into you.

            “ _Fuuuuck_ …doll.” Bucky chokes out. You whine, needing more than just the pleasurable stretch.

            “Please, James, move, please…” You beg him, not at all ashamed.

            “Anything for you.” The meaning behind those words crushes you with emotion as your throw your head back into Nat. Before you can analyze it any further, Bucky is pounding into you with no leniency. Your arms wrap around his neck as his hands squeeze your breasts.

            “How does my girlfriend’s cunt feel, Buck?” Natasha asks, her hand constricting around your throat, just hard enough to labor your breathing, slightly.

            “So…fucking…tight…” He gets out, panting. “It’s so good, you’re so good, baby-doll.” He praises you and you bask in it.

            “Tell me how Bucky feels, baby. Use your words.” You aren’t sure how Nat expects you to form a sentence at the rate that Buck is thrusting into you, but you know you have to try.

            “Mmm…he feels good, too. He’s so big, bigger than any of the toys we use.” Bucky growls at this, burying his face in your neck and sucking on your soft skin. “He’s long, too, Nat…He’s… _ah!_ He’s hitting my spot every time…” You can’t say anything else because you’re trying to control your impending orgasm. A pressure against your back distracts you for a second until you realize it’s Natasha’s free hand, playing with herself. A part of you feels bad that she has to get off herself, but the other part doesn’t care because Bucky Barnes is plowing into you. “Nat…please! Please, I need to come!” You plead, hoping she’ll have some mercy.

            “Fuck…Natasha, please, I don’t know how much longer I can last…” The desperation in Bucky’s voice only brings your closer to the edge.

            “Come, baby…” Nat whispers in your ear, moving her hand from your neck, to your clit, rubbing it, quickly. You arch in both of their arms. You open your eyes and meet Bucky’s gaze. He’s looking at you like you’re the most precious thing on the earth and that look alone ( _okay, maybe his amazing cock has something to do with it, too)_ has you coming harder than you ever have. You cry out, not caring if the everyone in the vicinity thinks you’re being murdered.

           “James!” You scream for him, pulling him flat against you. He thrusts into you three more times before he’s fall off the edge as well, groaning your name into your neck. Bucky brings his face to yours and captures your lips in his, kissing you, softly and sloppily. “Thank you, Nat…” You turn to face her and she presses a chaste kiss against your mouth.

           “Thanks, Romanoff.” Bucky gives her an exhausted smile and you don’t blame him. You’re pretty tired, too.

           “Can Bucky stay the night, Nat? Please…” You beg her one last time.

           “If he wants.” Natasha shrugs and spoons you from behind, her arm falling over your waist. You look up at Bucky, ready to beg him, too.

           “Of course, baby-doll.” He lays on his back, but turns his head towards you. Your lips find his one last time before pulling back. You both continue to look into each other’s eyes before your exhaustion overpowers you. You’re not sure what’s going to happen in the morning, but you know one thing for sure.

 

           That isn’t going to be your last kiss with Bucky Barnes.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Natasha tells Bucky the truth about your feelings?   
> Or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up! The rest of this fic is going to be angsty and isn't going to end well for one of the characters   
> But it'll end with smut??? if that's any consolation???

            As Bucky stirs, he feels warm puffs of air, repeatedly, hitting his nose. He opens his eyes and comes face to face with you, your eyes still shut. He looks over your shoulder to see Natasha still asleep, as well. Bucky takes advantage of this opportunity to study your features. He’s never seen a girl so beautiful and so classically beautiful, at that. You could have been born into any era and you would be considered gorgeous.

            The memories of last night played in his dreams all night long, only one thing was different in his mind, though.

            Natasha wasn’t there.

            Bucky tries to hide his feelings for you every time you’re in the same room. He first laid eyes on you in Romania when Steve, Sam, T’Challa, yourself, and various units of law enforcement were chasing him down. Bucky was immediately drawn to your kind eyes. They were filled with empathy and understanding for him. You are always defending him. Even for the little things…

* * *

 

            _“Can you move your seat up?” Bucky asks Wilson, his knees, practically, jammed up into his chest._

_“No.” Sam deadpans, not even bothering to look back at him._

_“Sam, stop being a little bitch baby and move your seat up. The guy has no room.” You roll your eyes and give him a glare until he does as you say._

* * *

 

…the big things too.

* * *

 

            _“Tony, you blew his damn arm off. Hasn’t Bucky suffered enough?” Bucky hides right outside the conference room, listening to you, Clint, and Sam convince Tony, Rhodey, and Vision that Bucky would be safest at the Avengers base, with his best friend and Sam’s psychiatric expertise. The Secretary of State has put a panel of the Avengers in charge of deciding what happens to Bucky. Steve was not invited due to his ‘incapability to remain unbiased’, as Tony put it._

_“The matter isn’t over whether or not Mr. Barnes has suffered enough, Ms. [Last Name].” Vision states. “It’s over what’s best for his rehabilitation, now that the state has deemed him non-responsible for his actions as the Winter Soldier.”_

_“And you three really don’t see why staying here is best for him?” Clint speaks up, rubbing his hand over his chin._

_“Clint, it’s not-”Rhodey starts, but you interrupt._

_“No, just listen to me for a second. It’s no coincidence that after fighting Steve, Bucky left HYDRA, of his own free will. That’s his best friend, his brother. They have a bond that not one of us can understand. It would be downright criminal to separate them.” You plead with them. Bucky can hear the desperation in your voice. He sucks in his cheeks to keep his eyes from tearing up. “And for the record, Stark.” You point your glare at Tony. “Once upon a time, you were a pretty shit person, and that didn’t require any HYDRA brainwashing, did it? I’m not comparing you and Buck, all I’m saying is that he deserves a second chance and he deserves his brother.”_

* * *

 

Not to mention, you were there for him after his surgery…

* * *

 

_Bucky opens his eyes and sees Steve, asleep in an uncomfortable looking chair. He turns his head and sees you, getting out of your seat and coming towards him._

_“Buck.” You grin, taking his hand. “Take a look, it’s pretty cool.” You hold up his new arm and his eyes widen. It’s a lot like his old arm, but without the plates, just smooth metal. The biggest difference though, he can feel more with this arm. You seem to read his mind. “Tony, Bruce, and Helen worked really hard, James. They repaired the nerves the best that they could. It still doesn’t-”_

_“Your hand is cold.” Bucky states. “I can….I can feel that your hand is cold.” He holds your hand to his face, wanting to warm it up._

* * *

 

After last night, Bucky doesn’t think he can ever just be your friend anymore. He knew that sleeping with you was only going to further complicate his emotions, but he couldn’t pass up the chance. He’d have never forgiven himself.

            “Barnes?” Natasha’s voice snaps Bucky out of his thoughts. “Wanna get out of here? I was hoping to wake up my girlfriend so she can, ahem, properly thank me for last night.” Her tone is light and mirthful, but he can’t help, but grimace in response. She’s Black Widow so of course she notices. “I know this is more for you. And part of me is sorry because I know what happened probably messed with your feeling a little bit, but…” Natasha sighs. “She doesn’t want you like that, Buck. I’m sorry.” Bucky nods and starts to get dressed, his chest aching, slightly.

            Once fully dressed, he looks back at the sleeping girl, resigning himself to the fact that he will never see her like this again.

 

* * *

 

 

            Bucky usually channels his anger and guilt into running. It’s a non-violent release of energy that Sam had suggested to him when he first moved in. He has never tried to run away heartbreak, but it should work the same, right? Well, he’s been out on the track for two hours and he still feels like gum on the bottom of a shoe. Bucky isn’t holding back at all, in fact, he’s lapped Steve twice now. Unfortunately, running at full speed for the amount of time he has been going, finally catches up with him. His knee buckles and before he knows it, he’s rolling onto the ground, coming to a stop on the inside lane of the track. Steve is beside him in a matter of seconds.

            “You, okay, Buck?” Steve questions, a smirk threatening to take over his features. Bucky glares, but nods. “You should slow down. What’s got you so pissed?” Bucky looks around at all the trainees.

            “Not here.”

 

 

            Once Bucky and Steve enter to the latter’s room, shut the door, and sit on the couch, Steve begins the interrogation.

            “Who made you upset? Was it Tony? Did you have more nightmares? A flashback? Have you talked to Sam? Buck, you know it wasn’t your-”

            “Steve! Jesus Christ! Shut up!” Bucky shakes his head at his friend. “It’s nothing like that, its…” He sighs, not exactly knowing where to start. “I have feelings for [Name].” Bucky decides to just admit to his friend.

            “Yeah…and I used to be an asthmatic skinny little punk?” Steve furrows his eyebrows and Bucky gets confused. “Oh, I thought we were talking about things we both already knew…”

            “You know?!”

            “Buck, you’re my best friend. It’s not hard to tell when you’re doll dizzy.” Steve chuckles. “It’s okay to have a little crush.”

            “That’s just it, Stevie. It’s not _just_ a little crush. I’m sure of it now.” Bucky puts his face in his hands, dreading telling Steve what happened last night.

            “Now? What, pray tell, solidified this information for you?” Steve asks, amused.

            “Last night, Romanoff came by my room. She told me to meet her in her room in a half hour. I thought it was strange, but you seem to trust her, so I decided to do so as well. So-”

            “What did she do?” Steve’s voice is laced with distress.

            “Rogers, let me finish the goddamn story.” Steve nods. “When I opened the door, [Name] was there.” Bucky glances up at Steve, but he just looks puzzled. “She was kneeling on the ground with her hands cuffed behind her back, naked.” Steve’s jaw drops. “I didn’t know what was going on, the next second Natasha walked in and said she wanted to share [Name] with me because she, she being [Name], has a crush on me.”

            “Bucky, please, tell me, you didn’t.”

            “Of course, I did, punk! My best girl is sitting there, naked, and I’m just supposed to say no to something she wants, too!”

            “Buck, that’s just it. She’s not _your_ best girl. She’s Nat’s. I don’t believe you; you’ve never gone for another guy’s girl before. Are you discrediting Nat and [Name]’s relationship because they’re both ladies?” Steve’s question causes Bucky to become indignant.

            “I’m not some old bigot, punk! I know she’s with [Name] and I respect it. But, she said it was okay, and it was. [Name] was…Steve, she was so good. And then in the morning, Nat told me she knew I had stronger feelings and that [Name] doesn’t reciprocate them. She kicked me out so they could…” Bucky shudders, just thinking about it. Yesterday, he was jerking it to the sight of you and Natasha kissing and today, it made him sick. He truly didn’t realize just how much he wanted you. “I don’t know what to do. Steve, I’m an ex-assassin. It’s not like the dating pool is increasingly large. And god damn it, I don’t want it to be. I just want _her_.” Bucky is well aware that he’s whining, but he can’t seem to help himself.

            “Hello, Captain Rogers, Agent [Last Name] requests entry.” Bucky wants to hide from you, but he’s got to face you at some point.

            “Send her in, Friday!” Steve shouts. You walk in, looking chipper.

            “Hey, Steve.” You smile. “Hi, Buck.” Your cheeks redden and you look down, shyly. “I was wondering if I could get outta training for just today?”

            “Why?” Steve asks, genuinely curious.

            “Oh, well, I…” You falter, slightly. “I’m a little sore from a…um…a workout yesterday.” Bucky can’t help, but smirk. Now, it’s Steve’s turn to blush.

            “Sure t-thing, [Name]…” Steve manages to get out. “Let me just go update my schedule so I don’t forget.” He walks into another room, leaving Bucky and you on your own.

            “So…last night…” Your lips curl into a small smile. “I just-”

            “You’re right, [Name]. It was a mistake.” Bucky can’t take it. He can’t you being sweet to him right now, letting him down easy; it’ll just hurt more.

            “A mistake? I didn’t-”

            “Look, just forget it happened, okay?” Bucky doesn’t meet your gaze, he just looks at the floor, knowing that if he looks into your eyes, his resolve will fall apart. “It was just sex and it meant nothing.” Saying those words out loud makes Bucky feel ill. You don’t say anything; just keep your eyes fixed on the floor. He takes your silence as an agreement and leaves Steve’s room before he loses it in front of you.

 

            Bucky makes it back to his room just in time. He doesn’t know if he’s ever done this before. He can’t remember if he did so before the war and he knows he hasn’t since then.

            Bucky Barnes is crying about a girl he can’t have.

 

* * *

 

 

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

            Your heart breaks as Bucky tells you last night meant nothing to him. You focus on an imperfection on the floorboards to will away your tears, determined not to cry in front of him. If it was just sex to him, then it was just sex to you. You hear the door close and realize that he left the room. Steve walks back in and notices Bucky’s absence.

            “Where’s Buck?” You look up at Steve and from the change in his facial expression; you know he sees your watering eyes. “[Name].” He walks towards you and that’s it for you. Your throw your arms around Steve and burst into tears. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and tells you it’s going to be alright. You’re not sure if he knows what’s going on, but it doesn’t matter. It’s not like you can cry to Bucky or Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really written a fic like this before so please, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You POV of the morning after   
> Bucky x reader flufffff :)   
> Also Steve is such a good bro to the reader

            You’re jolted awake by a door slamming shut. A soft hand brushing your cheek distracts you from the noise.

            “Hey, baby…” Nat coos in her slightly raspy morning voice. You grin at her before turning to your left to greet Bucky, but he’s not there.

            “What happened to-” Natasha kisses you, effectively interrupting your questioning. Her lips kiss a path down your jaw to you neck, nipping the sensitive skin. “Mmm…Nat…”

            “C’mon, [Name]. You owe me two orgasms for last night.” She runs her finger back and forth between your hipbones. You grin at her before flipping the two of you over and beginning to express your gratitude.

* * *

 

            After a round of slow morning sex, you jump in the shower, sans Nat because she has work to do. As you soap up and rinse off, reality comes back. Your brain had been so hazy since last night that you had been running on autopilot and grinning like an idiot all morning.

            Your dreams had been filled with Bucky’s gaze, his touch, and the way he played your body perfectly. Every time you think about him, you feel that pleasant fluttering in your stomach, something you hadn’t felt in a very long time. Not since you started dating Natasha. And then the guilt hits you.

            _Nat’s my girlfriend._

_Nat’s my GIRLFRIEND._

            But, you can’t deny what you feel for the soldier anymore. It’s not just a crush. Your train of thought is interrupted when you hear a knock on the glass wall, parallel to you.

            “Hey, babe, just wanna tell you I’m heading out. I’ll be in training room C with Clint, Pietro, and Wanda pretty much the whole day.” You poke your head from behind the glass wall to look at her.

            “Okay, Nat. I have to train with Cap, but I might call it off, I’m really sore.” You giggle, nervously, not knowing how Natasha will react to this information. To your surprise and relief, she laughs, but then a weird look spreads across her face.

            “Did you get it out of your system?” She asks, her mouth, twitching, slightly. You give her a curious look. “What I mean to ask is, no more lustful staring at Barnes, right? Tension depleted?” You consider all the options. You could say ‘no’, that you want to have more threesomes, but then she’d ask ‘why’. You could lie. But, this is Natasha. Not only is she practically a human lie detector, but she’s your girlfriend. You’ve never successfully lied to her before. But, then again, you’ve never really wanted to. Or had a reason to. You make a decision.

            “Oh, yeah.” You scoff. “Honestly, Nat, I thought it’d be bigger.” You giggle, making a joke in an attempt to throw her off.

            “Bigger than that?” She raises her eyebrows. “Guess I’ll have to see what I have lying around in my collection.” She winks at you and places a kiss on your damp cheek. “See you later tonight, [Name].” And with that, she exits the bathroom.

            You let out a huge breath of air. So you lied to Nat. You feel a knot in your throat and try your best to swallow it down, along with your guilt. Not only are you lying about your feeling for Bucky, but now your vagina might get destroyed in the process by whatever toy Natasha gets her hands on.

* * *

 

            You stand outside of Steve’s room and wait to get buzzed in. You absolutely can’t train today, everything’s sore. Once Friday let’s you in, you come face to face with Bucky and Steve.

            “Hey, Steve.” You give him a smile and a nod and you blush when your eyes land on Bucky. “Hi, Buck.” Your eyes hit the floor, unsure if you can withstand one of his intense stares without ripping his clothes off.

            Steve is alright with you blowing off training and he seems to be none the wiser about last night’s activities. He goes to change his schedule and you decide to start a dialogue with Bucky.

            “So…last night…” You can’t help, but smile at the memory. “I just-”

            “You’re right, [Name]. It was a mistake.” Bucky interrupts, his eyes fixed on his shoes. _Well, that’s not what I was gonna say…_

            “A mistake? I didn’t-”

            “Just forget it happened, okay?” He cuts you off again, still refusing to meet your gaze. “It was just sex and it meant nothing.”

            Your heart breaks at his words. You focus on an imperfection on the floorboards to will away your tears, determined not to cry in front of him. If it was just sex to him, then it was just sex to you. You hear the door close and realize that he left the room. Steve walks back in and notices Bucky’s absence.

            “Where’s Buck?” You look up at Steve and from the change in his facial expression; you know he sees your watering eyes. “[Name].” He walks towards you and that’s it for you. Your throw your arms around Steve and burst into tears. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and tells you it’s going to be alright. You’re not sure if he knows what’s going on, but it doesn’t matter. It’s not like you can cry to Bucky or Natasha. “[Name]…[Name]…please…you’re not breathing…” It takes Steve’s concerned tone to make you realize that you’re hyperventilating. “What’s wrong? Want me to get-?”

            “No!” The word is out of your mouth before he can even finish the sentence because you know who he thinks you need. “She…she can’t know…why I’m upset…they both can’t.” You want to slap yourself at your admission.

            “Can I know?” You pull away from his embrace, a bit, to look into his eyes. That’s not a look of curiosity. You back away, completely and plop down on his sofa.

            “How much did James tell you?” You sigh. Steve joins you on the couch and lets out a deep breath of his own.

            “Enough…” You cringe at the word and can tell he’s not too pleased with you.

            “I’m a terrible person. I went into that situation, knowing how I felt about James, thinking that it was just going to…I don’t know…get it out of my system. But, now I can’t get _him_ out of my system.” You run your hand back over your hair, repeatedly. “And now, I find out it was just sex to him…” A funny looks comes across Steve’s face.

            “Look, [Name]. You’re not a terrible person. I don’t think that and I’m one hundred percent sure that both Buck and Nat don’t think that.” Steve puts his hand on your knee in a comforting motion.

            “But, Bucky-”

            “Buck is my best friend so I can’t completely sell him out to you. So all I’m going to say is, it wasn’t just sex for him. You mean a lot to Bucky.” Steve lets out a low chuckle. “I know now’s not the best time, but I still have to thank you.”

            “For what?” You ask, confused.

            “For everything. For fighting against the accords with me, for helping secure Buck, for helping convince Tony to let him stay, for _believing_ in him. I know you say you fought with him, but you fought _for_ him, [Name]. You could never be a terrible person, in my eyes or in his.” You allow yourself to smile at Steve’s gratitude. You never questioned anything during the fights. Yeah, Natasha was on the other side, but she came around. You knew you were fighting for good.

            “I don’t regret anything, Steve. And he’s doing so well. You must be proud.” You note. Steve nods, grinning.

            “The jerk is doing pretty well, isn’t he?” You and Steve both laugh. “Hey, I know what’ll make you feel better.” You tilt your head forward. “Training!” 

* * *

 

            Even if it acerbated your soreness, you can’t deny that training takes your mind off everything. Steve and you went for hours; only stopping to grab some lunch, and then going straight back to it. The sun is setting when you finally call it a day. You don’t want to face Nat, but you practically live in her room now. Every time you guys have a fight you go and stay in your room, but in Nat’s mind, you guys weren’t fighting. You make a decision on what to do.

            Once you grab your guitar from it’s place in your bedroom, you make your way to the common area, hoping no one is there. Playing music is another way for you to just not think, but once you see who’s present in the room, you make a beeline for the elevator.

            “No! [Name], don’t go!” Bucky calls you back. You hesitantly turn around to face him. “Please, can we talk?” You nod, slightly, and make your way to the chair right across from him.

            “Talk.” You say, strumming out a chord.

            “I didn’t know that you played…” He smiles, softly. You raise your eyebrows, urging him to get on with it. “Right…okay, I didn’t mean what I said in Steve’s room today. I was mean and you didn’t deserve that, it’s just that…” Now you both don’t know what to say. If it wasn’t just sex, then it had to be something more….and you were unsure if either one of you were ready to talk about that.

            “Want me to play you something?” You ask, wanting to leave the topic. Bucky nods, eagerly. You suddenly remember how shy you are about playing for people. _Why am I so comfortable with him?_ “I don’t know how to play any songs from your time, but Steve told me you liked this song, so…”

            You strum, once, nervously, before playing the beginning notes to _Blackbird_. In the back of your mind, you’re praising the gods that it isn’t a romantic song, but once you look up at Bucky, it might as well have been _My Heart Will Go On_. You’re not sure what comes over you, but you start singing, lightly. That’s something you’ve never done in front of Nat.

            “Blackbird…fly…” You risk a glance up at the super-soldier and he’s gazing at you with so much awe in his eyes.

            Once you strum the last chord, there’s nothing to distract you from Bucky. Neither one of you can look away from the other and you think how easy it would be to just walk over, sit in his lap, and kiss his breath away. But, he and you seem to remember yourselves. Bucky clears his throat and sits up straight.

            “How about a movie?” He grabs the remote and the screen lowers from the ceiling. “I finally learned how to work the futuristic TV.” Bucky adds.

            “Ooh! Pirates of the Caribbean, please!” You get relaxed in your seat and make no move to get closer to Buck, knowing what might happen if you do. A comfortable silence falls over you both as you focus on the movie.

             But, neither one of you noticed Natasha standing in the dining area and watching the whole scene unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duh duh DUN !!!   
> Next chapter will be from Nat's POV   
> Tell me what you guys think :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is in Nat's POV after she sees you playing for Bucky

            Natasha just watches for a while. She watches _her_ girlfriend start strumming out one of Barnes’ favorite songs. It took you seven months of dating on top of your over three-year friendship to get out your guitar.

            It takes a lot to shock Natasha. Being a Russian spy and then working for S.H.I.E.L.D., she’s seen a lot of stuff. But, her jaw drops for the first time when she hears you start _singing_ ; singing for _Bucky Barnes_.

            When you finish, Natasha is convinced Barnes is about to leap over the small table separating the two of you, and pounce. But, he doesn’t and neither do you. The two of you just continue eye-fucking each other. Finally, Bucky suggests a movie and it doesn’t look like anything is going to happen. Natasha breathes a sigh of relief, but the comfort is only momentary. _That doesn’t mean you two haven’t gotten together earlier in the day_.

            _Is she cheating on me?_

            Natasha doesn’t want to confront you in front of the soldier. So she chooses to go back to her room, lie in bed, and wait for you to start her interrogation.

* * *

 

            She hears the door unlock and looks at the time on her phone. _Three in the fucking morning,_ she thinks, angrily. You poke your head into the room and see Natasha lying, motionless, on the bed, so you assume she’s asleep. You undress and get into a cute, satin pajama set that Nat had bought for you. Natasha waits until you’re under the covers before she turns on the lamp, next to the bed.

            “Nat?” You sit up, slowly. You both have to blink to adjust your eyes to the light.

            “Hi, baby.” Natasha keeps her tone sickeningly sweet, not wanting to alert you to what she knows. “Have some energy left for me?” She doesn’t give you a chance to answer before her lips are on yours, pressing you into the bed, harshly. Nat pulls back and looks at you. Your chest is rising and falling, rapidly. She takes the opportunity to admire your perfect breasts, your nipples, pebbling under the thin satin. “I think you need a punishment, again.” Natasha smirks, still not letting on.

            “Mmm…why, Nat?” You whine, playfully. She leans in, lips touching your ear.

            “Because you lied to me.” Natasha growls, with no hint of teasing. She removes herself from you and you sit up, fast this time.

            “What?” Nat wants to roll her eyes, as you play dumb.

            “I saw you and Barnes, [Name]!” She gets up from the bed and crosses her arms. “I saw you fucking serenade him in the common room. Really nice singing voice, by the way. Didn’t know you had it.” She bites. Natasha watches as you suck in your cheeks, trying to come up with something to say.

            “I didn’t plan on him being there, I just wanted to play and-” You start to explain.

            “Why not play in our room?” She asks, holding out her arm as to say ‘duh!’. You don’t answer this time. “Are you cheating on me with him?” Natasha asks, bluntly.

            “You’re the one orchestrated the whole fucking thing, Natasha!” You yell at her, jumping out of bed, too. “I’ve never had sex with Bucky without your damn supervision. So, no, I’m not cheating on you.”

            “I ‘orchestrated’ this shit because I thought it was just a little sexual tension. How was I supposed to know I unleashed god damn Romeo and Juliet?” Natasha attempts to dial back the yelling, not wanting the whole place to know your business. But, you’re having none of that.

            “I’m not in love with Bucky!” You cry out in frustration. “I love you!” Now, Natasha is getting furious. She’s mad that you have feeling for him, but she’s even madder that you won’t admit it.

            “Jesus Fucking Christ, [Name]! Are you lying or are you just that stupid?” Natasha spits at you.

            “Stupid, really?” You scoff, coldly. She immediately recognizes the tone. The biggest, scariest, Russian killer can’t scare Natasha, but that tone, coming from her girlfriend does. The real explosion is about to start. She sees you clench your fists and braces herself. “You know what, Nat, you’re right. I’m the stupid one! I’m the submissive one! I’m the one who does whatever you fucking say, right?! You know, you didn’t even fucking ask me if I wanted Bucky there, you just assumed, because you know everything, right?! Fucking Natasha Romanoff, the famous Black Widow!” Your jaw is clenched as you finish your rant.

            “I didn’t see you complaining when Barnes had his tongue shoved in your little _whore_ cunt.” Natasha snarls, not even thinking about her words anymore.

            “Well, I don’t know, _baby_ , maybe, it’s because I haven’t had a good tongue in there for about two years.” You counter, not backing down. Even without the hurtful comment, Natasha is sick of your lies.

            “Get out.” She doesn’t even shout.

            “What?” Your brows furrow.

            “You heard me. Get. Out. Of. My. Fucking. Room.” Natasha's jaw clenches and you gulp. She knows she’s scaring you. You don’t say another word.

            “Have a good night.” You sneer and grab your phone, quickly, before leaving the room. Natasha listens for the inevitable slam of the front door. When she hears it, she turns the lamp off, and falls into bed.

* * *

             Natasha doesn’t sleep that night, just keeps replaying the fight over and over again in her mind. She had said some things she regrets, but you said some pretty shitty things, too and on top of that, you lied about Bucky. As she passes your room, she stops in front of your door, briefly, contemplating just apologizing and telling you to forget everything, but her pride drives her away.

 

            As she enters the training room, she sees the Clint and the Maximoffs, ready to start.

            “Rough night, Natasha?” Pietro asks, hiding his smirk. Wanda smacks his arm, scolding him in Sokovian.

            “Excuse me?” She raises her eyebrows, effectively shutting the speedster up.

            “Nat, c’mere, let’s talk.” Clint pulls her aside from the twins. “What the hell went on between you and [Name] last night? Your screaming woke me up. By the time I got down there to make sure murder wasn’t committed, the whole team was gathered outside the room and [Name] was storming back to her room.” Clint explains. Natasha sighs, not wanting to get into the mess she had unintentionally started.

            “It’s…let’s talk about it after training, okay?” He nods and they turn rejoin Wanda and Pietro.

* * *

 

            “Alright, you two, let’s break for lunch and meet back here at around 1:30, okay?” Pietro gives Clint a thumbs up and speeds out of the room with a frustrated Wanda trailing behind. “I’ve got your favorite.” He hands Natasha a turkey wrap while getting out his own sandwich. They sit against the wall as they start on their food. “Well? Let’s hear it.”

            “Well you know how Barnes and [Name] have cute little crushes on each other.” Natasha rolls her eyes, morbidly excited to have someone to talk to about this.

            “Yeah.” Clint laughs. “He’s not very subtle when he stares at her ass. But, anyway, you said it didn’t bother you so-”

            “And it didn’t. I actually invited Bucky to…join us.” She tilts her head to the side and watches as her best friend’s face contorts into a smarmy smirk. “Fuck off, Barton!” She whacks his shoulder. “Barnes and I didn’t do anything.”

            “Okay, so what changed?”

            “They’re in love! I’m pretty sure she’s cheating.” Natasha grumbles. Clint scoffs, turning to her. “Clint, I’m serious.” He picks up on her serious tone.

            “Nat, [Name] loves you, she wouldn’t do that.” He puts his hand on her arm.

            “I caught her playing for him last night. She’s so shy about that shit and…” She trails off, determined not to break down. “I’m angry. I’m mad that she has feelings for someone else and I’m _livid_ that she’s lying about it.” Natasha isn’t sure what else to say so she just continues eating. Soon enough, Clint catches on and realizes that she’s done for now.

 

            Natasha drops by Steve’s office to give him the evaluations she and Clint had written on the twins. As she approaches his door, it swings open and out pops a panicked looking Steve.

            “Nat, okay, Tony just texted me and said he sent he sent one of his rejects to my office with the promise of….uh…” he searches his brain for any word besides ‘sex’, but seems to come up with nothing.

            “Oh, good grief, Rogers. Go. Go! I’ll handle her.” Natasha pushes Steve along. He runs down the stairs just as the elevator opens and reveals a _gorgeous_ woman. Like obnoxiously gorgeous.

            “Oh, my God! You’re Natasha Romanoff!” She exits the elevator and rushes towards Nat. “I’m Jessie and wow, I’m such a big fan and oh, my God, you’re so much prettier in person!” Jessie fawns over Natasha. “Um, I was here to see Captain Rogers, but I’d much rather hang out with you if you have time for a fan.” She adds with a sultry tone to her voice. Natasha takes the opportunity to give her a once over to see if she missed anything the first time.

            _Nope. She had it right_. Obnoxiously gorgeous is right. Her perfect, big, blonde hair, falls over her enormous rack, which can’t be real. Her skirt, which is probably more qualified to be a belt, shows off her tanned, long, shapely legs.

            “Jessie, is it?” Natasha moves closer to her, adding a swing to her hips.

            “That’s right.” She bites her silicone-injected lip.

            “I’ve certainly got time for a fan. What did you have in mind?”

* * *

 

            “OOOH! Natasha, harder!” Jessie screams as Natasha fucks her, roughly, with the biggest strap-on she has.

            “You’re a slut, aren’t you, Jessie?” Nat teases, grabbing a fistful of her blonde hair and wishing it were (y/h/c).

            “I’m coming!” She screeches, arching her back, before falling limp, onto the bed. Nat pulls out of her and falls down beside her, exhausted as well.

            “Natasha?” Natasha hears a familiar voice from the doorway of the bedroom. _Oh, shit_. “What-what is going on?” You whimper. Before Nat can answer, Jessie speaks up.

            “Oh, my god! [Name] [Last Name]!” Jessie cries, just as excitedly as she did when she met her.

            “Alright, Jessie, you can leave now.” Natasha and you both wait as she dejectedly puts on her clothes and leaves you two on your own.

            “Why did you do this?” You ask, your eyes staying on the ground.

            “It was…easy.” Natasha answers, honestly. “Besides, this makes us even.” Her anger comes back with a vengeance.

            “Makes us even?” You growl through your teeth. “Please, tell me how this makes us even.”

            “You cheated first.” Natasha accuses once more.

            “Are you-” Something stops you from yelling, but Natasha isn’t quite sure what it is. “I have never cheated.” You insist, pulling at the roots of your hair.

            “I know you’re in love with him, [Name]. That’s just as fucking bad!” Natasha rebuts.

            “There’s a big difference between having unclear feelings for someone you already care about and fucking some blonde bimbo that you’ve never met!”

            It’s the closest you’ve ever come to admitting it. Natasha takes note of it. While she’s happy she didn’t make up the romance in her head, she’s pissed someone else has her girlfriend’s heart.

            “Look, Nat-” You sigh, looking up at her with pity in your eyes. Natasha knows what’s coming.

            “[Name]. No. We can work this out, we can-” She wraps the sheet around herself and moves to hug you, but you don’t let her.

            “No, we can’t.” You turn for the door and place your hand on the knob.

            “Baby…” Natasha sobs. You turn, slightly, back to her and hope floods her.

            “We’re over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious what you guys want to see in the next chapter. It's obviously gonna end with Bucky and the reader getting together and some serious smut BUT I wanna know if you wanna see the aftermath of Nat's cheating, where the reader blows Bucky off for a while, while she processes things or do you want me to just be like *2 months later* when reader will talk to bucky and we can see them get together .....   
> if that made any sense, please comment and tell me what you'd like to see   
> \- or hell! I'll do them both and just split it into two chapters LOL   
> \- and as always, please give me some feedback on this chapter! Thanks babes!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching Natasha in bed with another woman, you let the anger get the best of you and Bucky suffers for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but filled with drama and angst! 
> 
> Next two chapters will be filled from Nat and Bucky's POV

            You stomp down the hallway, your anger bubbling and threatening to completely consume you.

 

            _How could she accuse you of cheating and then do the same exact thing?_

            Do you have strong feelings for Bucky? _Yes_. But, you would have never acted on them, you know you wouldn’t have. You loved Natasha.

 

            _Love._

_Loved?_

 

            Is it possible to love two people at the same time. Or has your relationship with Nat been deteriorating without you noticing? Ever since the Accords, the two of you have had issues that you’ve been ignoring. Nat signed them and you didn’t. Did that really drive you two apart?

 

            But, then you’re quick to recall what else the Accords brought to you.

 

            Bucky.

 

            Bucky has occupied 75% of your thoughts at all times since meeting him. Did you really not notice yourself falling out of love with Nat and falling in love with James?

           

            _I should’ve told both of them._

 

            You suddenly feel guilty, but then your mind goes back to the blonde in bed with Natasha.

 

            _Well, FUCK her. I’m going to do what I want, too._

* * *

 

            You’re only seeing red at this point as you slam your fist against Bucky’s door, repeatedly, praying that he’s in there. The door starts to open

            “What’s going-” He sees that it’s you. “[Name], what’s wrong?” You aren’t sure if you look frantic or pissed, but it obviously concerns Bucky.

            “Can I come in?” You ask, trying to calm yourself, but ultimately failing.

           

            Once Bucky shuts the door, you’re on him in seconds. You wrap your arms around his neck and crush your lips against his. Your mouth opens and your tongue teases his sealed mouth.

 

            But Bucky doesn’t kiss you back.

 

            In fact, he backs away from you, removing your arms from around his neck.

 

            _What the hell?_ You think to yourself.

           

            “[Name], what the hell are you doing?” He questions you in disbelief.

            “Kissing the guy I’m crazy for.” You attempt to kiss him again, but he turns away.

            “Doll…you’re with Natasha…we can’t do this.” He holds you at arms length, not wanting to let you go, but fearing keeping you too close.

            “Not anymore.” You mutter, hatefully.

            “What happened?” He furrows his eyebrows.

            “What does it matter, James?!” You throw your arms up. When you realize that you raised your voice, you press yourself into his chest. “Don’t you want me?” You look up at him, pleading him to accept you.

            “Not like this, baby. Why did you break up?” Bucky asks again. You hesitate, but ultimately, tell him the truth.

            “I caught her in bed with some bimbo.” You remove yourself, completely, from Bucky. All of a sudden, you feel disgusting. And the way Bucky is looking at you, confirms that.

            “So I’m a revenge fuck, is that it?” He says through his teeth. “Just a way to one up Romanoff?” Your heart aches at his tone. He’s never talked to you like this before.

 

            Then again, you’ve never treated anyone like this before.

 

            “Buck…I…I’m sorry, it’s not…I didn’t mean-” You try to explain.

            “How could you use my feelings as a way to get back at your ex?!” He all, but yells in your face. Your vision blurs as tears begin to well up in your eyes. “You’re supposed to be my friend! You mean everything to me, [Name], and I clearly mean jackshit to you!”

            “You mean everything to me, too, James! I lov-”

             “ _Don’t you dare._ ” Your stomach drops at his frightening tone. “It means _nothing_ coming from you.” He scoffs. The tears move past your eyes, down your cheeks. “Put away the waterworks, [Last Name].”

 

             He called you ‘[Last Name]’. Not ‘doll’ or your first name. And you realize it’s the first time he’s ever done that.

             “Just get out of here.” Bucky turns away from you, but you don’t leave.

             “James, please.” You beg him to let you explain how you feel and what a mistake you’ve made.

             “OUT!” He screams, turning back around and pointing toward the door. When he takes in your frightened face, his eyes soften, but he doesn’t say anything. After a few silent moments, you leave.

 

             Now, you trudge down the hallway, towards your room, your sadness, threatening to consume you.

 

* * *

 

 

           You wake up extra early to make sure you can eat breakfast alone. Wake up is the wrong word. More like, drag yourself out of the bed you didn’t sleep a wink last night.

 

           As you dig around in the cabinets for your favorite mug, a noise surprises you, causing you to jump.

           “Sorry, [Name].” Steve smiles. “I just got back from my run. What are you doing up so early? It’s Saturday.” He stands next to you, looking into the cabinet and immediately finding the mug you want. You manage a small smile and thank him.

           “I couldn’t sleep and I was hungry.” You lie, pouring yourself a cup of coffee.

           “Okay, well Buck’s in the gym, let me go get him and we can all make some-”

           “No!” You quickly cut Steve off.

           “He told me you guys made up. [Name], what happened?” Steve moves closer to you. You look into your coffee as if it will give you a sufficient lie to tell Steve. Before you can speak, Steve’s phone goes off. He tells you to wait a minute as he answers. He utters a few ‘yes, sirs’ before he hangs up. “Wheels up in 15. Arms dealers in Houston. Should be an easy take down.” You nod, about to get ready when Steve grabs your arm. “It should only take you ten minutes to suit up and get on the jet. So that leaves about five for you to tell me what happened.”

 

            You explain Natasha’s cheating.

 

            “Damn it, [Name]. I’m sorry. That girl was here for Tony, but Tony pushed her off on me and then Nat said she would take care of it. I didn’t know-” He attempts to apologize for something that isn’t even his fault. _Typical Steve._

            “Steve, please. It’s not your fault. Not in the least bit.” You assure him. He nods, sighing.

            “I’m really sorry, [Name]. You didn’t deserve that.” You’re about to protest, but he stops you. “No matter how you feel about Bucky, it doesn’t matter. She betrayed you and you didn’t deserve it.” He gives you a tiny smile. “Wait, I’m still confused why you’re not talking to Buck.” You take a deep breath, hoping you don’t alienate the last person who seems to like you.

            “After I caught Natasha, I was so mad. I mean, if she was accusing me of being in love with James, then I was gonna show her just how in love with James I was.” When you look up at Steve, the disappointment in his eyes nearly kills you.

            “You used him?” He contains his anger, somehow.

            “I didn’t get to. He stopped it. I knew I had fucked up, but when I tried to explain, he…he didn’t want to hear it. And honestly, I don’t blame him.” You put your face in your hands. Steve grabs your wrists and forces you to look at him.

            “Everyone makes mistakes, [Name]. We’re not perfect, but what makes a person good is what they do after. You’ve acknowledged your wrongdoing and that’s a lot more than some people can do. So I think you’re off to a great start. Give Buck some time to cool off. Then apologize again. You mean so much to him. And it makes me happy that he’s falling for someone like you.” He chucks you under the chin, causing you to giggle. “And give yourself some time, [Name]. Nat hurt you. You’re allowed to be sad. You guys were together for two years.” Steve’s words have a great impact and you decide to listen to him. You wrap your arms around him, squeezing him tight. He doesn’t hesitate to hug you back. When you pull away, you’re finally smiling for real.

            “Let’s go kick some ass.”

 

            It actually takes Steve longer than you to suit up, so you decide to wait for him. You’re a little late, anyway. As you both near the jet, you hear a commotion getting louder and louder. You share a concerned look with Steve before beginning to power-walk towards the aircraft.

           

Steve and you walk onboard to see Clint and Sam holding an absolutely feral-looking Natasha away from Bucky, who looks just as pissed. Steve looks at you before running to Bucky’s side, making sure he’s not going into Winter Soldier mode.

            “Shit.” You mumble under your breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter! And tell me what you'd like to see in the Bucky and Nat POV chapters! thanks for reading ! xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn how the fight started between Nat and Bucky 
> 
> also reader x bucky fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! The next chapter will be the last!

            Natasha sits on the quinjet, trying to fight away tears. She’s the first one ready and the first one on the jet, as per usual. She attempts to mentally prepare herself to see you and Bucky and possibly work with you.

 

            Natasha really can’t believe that her three-year relationship is over.

 

            And although, it was of her own doing, she can’t help, but see Barnes as the ultimate antagonist.

 

            “Hey, Nat.” Clint greets his best friend as he climbs on the jet. “What’s up?” He sits next to her and immediately picks up on her mood. “Did you and [Name] work stuff out?” He asks, cautiously.

            “Well, if you call breaking up, ‘working stuff out’, then yeah, we worked everything out.” Clint sighs.

            “Natasha, did you give [Name] a chance to explain herself?”

            “She’s the one who ended it, Clint.” Natasha snaps at her best friend.

 

_Yeah, okay. I’m leaving out the part where she caught me in bed with another girl, but whatever._

            “Nat…I’m so sorry.” Clint puts his hand over hers. “Are you gonna be okay for the mission?” He questions, worriedly.

            “I’m nothing if not professional, Barton.” She looks away from him as he just nods in understanding.

 

            Tony and the twins walk onto the jet next.

 

            “Dammit!” Pietro exclaims. “We never beat you two here.” He points to Clint and Natasha.

            “And you never will, Speedy.” Clint teases.

 

            Bucky and Sam board the aircraft and the tension in the area immediately rises. Natasha is willing to ignore it. She’s trying desperately not to look at him, but she can’t help it.

 

            Interestingly enough, Barnes is already looking at her when she glances at him.

 

            In fact, he’s glaring.

 

            “Can I help you, Ice Queen?” Nat spats out at him. She can’t believe she just used Tony’s line.

 

            “No, Natasha. Can I help you?” _Oh, he doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into._

            “You know, I would need your help, but unfortunately, I’m fresh out of girlfriends for you to fall in love with so…”

 

            Silence falls across the whole group, the new information, slowly sinking into their brains.

 

            You and Natasha are broken up.

 

            And Bucky loves you?

 

            Natasha is proud of herself. She just humiliated Barnes.

 

            “Yeah, how about that? The almighty Winter Soldier has feelings! Gushy feelings for a unfaithful slut.”

 

            The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them, but she can’t find it in herself to take them back or even to regret them.

 

            That gets Bucky’s attention.

 

            “Don’t fucking talk about her like that, Romanoff.” He says through his teeth. “[Name] did _nothing_ wrong.”

            “Woah, okay, Buddy.” Clint puts his hand on Bucky’s chest. “Now, this isn’t my business, but [Name] broke up with Natasha instead of working things out. Nat’s just a little upset. So let’s just calm down.”

 

            Nat sees a smirk form across Bucky’s face.

 

            _Shit. He knows._

“You’re the victim, Natasha, is that right?” Bucky inquires, sarcastically. “Barton, obviously, your best friend left out the part where [Name] caught her in bed with another woman.”

 

            Even if Natasha wants to deny it, her face won’t let her. Clint turns to her with a look that’s begging her to tell him that it’s not true.

 

            “Nat…” Clint starts, but then Natasha realizes something.

 

            Bucky _knows._

 

            How would he know unless [Name] told him?

 

            _They were together last night._

 

            And that’s when all hell breaks loose.

 

            Natasha lunges for Bucky, pulling him into a chokehold.

 

            “You fucked my girlfriend last night, didn’t you, Barnes?!” She screams while he fights to release his head from her grasp.

            “She’s not your girlfriend and no, I didn’t, you psycho cheater!” He frees his head and backs away from her. “I’m not fucking fighting you, Romanoff.”

            “Good. It’ll make maiming you so much easier.” She jumps at him again.

 

            Sam and Clint intervene this time. Each sliding an arm around her torso to keep her away from Bucky.

 

            “Shit…” Your voice sounds from the doorway to the jet.

 

            Natasha stops fighting and just looks at you. Steve runs to his friend.

 

            “Buck, are you good?” Bucky swallows, thickly, but nods his head. Natasha now understands it was a pretty shitty plan to agitate Barnes when he’s still got the Soldier in him.

            “Natasha, what the fuck?” You question, scowling at her. “Leave him alone.”

            “I don’t need you to defend me, [Last Name].” Bucky growls at you and you sneer back at him.

            “That’s enough. We have a mission. It might not be a big one, but there are still lives on the line. All three of you need to put your differences aside for four hours and be a team. Got it?” Steve puts on his Captain America voice and everyone agrees. “Buck? [Name]? Nat? We clear?” He looks at each one of them.

            “Clear, Captain.” You smile, tightly, taking a seat away from Bucky and Natasha.

            “Crystal.” Natasha murmurs, sitting down between Clint and Sam.

            “Loud and clear.” Bucky flops into his chair, as well.

 

            Steve sighs and sits next to you. He hears you take a shaky breath.

            “S’okay, kid.” He whispers to you. “He won’t be like this forever. Neither will she.”

            With Steve’s words, you allow yourself to softly cry into his shoulder. You try not to make any noise and Steve says nothing, just keeps his hand on your back, rubbing it, comfortingly.

 

* * *

 

           

            The mission turns out to be uneventful. Steve sticks you with Pietro as a partner and everything goes off without a hitch.

 

* * *

 

           

            As you’re walking back into the compound, you know what you have to do.

 

            “Hey, wait up!” You call out to Bucky. He doesn’t even turn around. “Bucky!” You shout again. “James, please!” Your voice cracks and he pauses. He doesn’t turn around, but he stops walking so you can catch up with him. “Can we please talk?” You beg him. Finally, you see his blue eyes soften and you know he’s caving.

 

            He doesn’t say anything, but you walk together to his room so you can have some privacy.

            Once you’re in his living room and the door is shut, you start.

 

            “You’ve been on my mind for months.” You admit. “Ever since I met you, I’ve had an interest that extended past friendship. But, I tries to suppress it. After all, I was with Nat.” You scoff. “We’ve been growing apart. Since the accords and the fighting. That was the real stem of it all. But, I’m not gonna lie, Buck. I’ve been pulling away from her because I feel so much closer to you.” His expression hasn’t changed so you keep going. “Remember when I got food poisoning from that shifty sushi place Sam took us? Natasha was on a mission so you walked me back to my room. And then you stayed up with me all night while I puked. And you weren’t even grossed out.” You smile at the memory.

 

            So does Bucky. Just a tiny little hint of a smile. But, still.

 

            “It was getting so hard to lie to myself about my feelings for you, Bucky. When Natasha brought up the…the threesome, I couldn’t say no. I knew it was gonna ruin everything, but I couldn’t say no. To me, one night with you would be worth it.” Your eyes water, but you keep pushing on. “And it was worth it. If you never talk to me again, I’ll always cherish what happened that night. The way your arms felt around me and how even though you were rough, you were gentle at the same time and you made me feel so perfect and-” Your tears finally catch up with you. They fall down your cheeks. “Please, forgive me, James. You’re not a revenge fuck, you could never be that to me.”

 

            The next thing you know, you’re in his arms and he’s squeezing you tight. You keep thanking him over and over again into his shoulder.

 

            You’re not sure how long you two just stand there in each other’s embrace. When he finally pulls away, he doesn’t let go of you, just holds you far enough away so you’re face to face.

 

            “I forgive you, doll.” You breathe a sigh of relief when he doesn’t use your last name. “I didn’t think there was a romantic future in store for me after HYDRA. But, when I met you, it just…I can’t even explain it. It…” Bucky looks down, pressing his forehead into yours. “I know I shouldn’t say this now, but [Name], I love you. And if you’ll let me, I know I’ll treat you right. And although, I’m not sure I’ll ever deserve you, I’ll keep trying to prove it to you every fucking day.” You can feel his breath on your mouth and all you want to do is press your lips against his, but you stop yourself.

            “Buck, I want this so bad. But, Natasha just broke my heart and I need some time. I know, it’s completely selfish to ask you to wait for me, but I’m begging you Bucky…please…I just need some time to get my head on straight, to move my stuff out of her room and just be my own person again. And when I’m through with all of that, I’m going to knock right on your door and I’m going to say, ‘Hi, sugar, are you rationed?’.” Bucky bursts out laughing at your attempt to sound forties.

 

            Once your laughter dies down, he cups your cheeks and kisses your forehead.

 

            “In the meantime, I’m here for you. Anything you need. And I can help move you back into your room. I’m pretty strong, you know.” He tilts his head forward and cocks an eyebrow.

            “I might take you up on that, Barnes.” You wink at him and hug him, tightly, one more time.

            “Go get some rest, doll.” He sends you on your way back to you room.

 

            Once you shut the door behind you, you survey to near empty living space.

 

            Whenever you had to spend the night here, you’d cry yourself to sleep. But tonight, as your head hits the pillow, you fall asleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you guys think. Your comments keep me going :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tying of all loose ends :)

_SIX MONTHS LATER_

 

            “Steve…Steve…” You pant out. “This is…this is the last lap.” You slow to a jog and then to a stop, resting your hands on your knees and catching your breath.

            “Aw, come on, [Last Name]. We’ve only run like six miles.” Steve turns around to face you, running in place. “That’s all ya got in ya?” He taunts.

            “Yeah, Cap.” You smirk and roll your eyes. “That’s all I got.” You clear your throat. “So…did you talk to him?” Steve and you start walking back towards the compound.

            “Yep, and now I can confirm what I’ve been telling you. He’s ready. He’s been ready for you since he met you, [Name].” Steve shakes his head.

 

            You feel butterflies in your stomach at Steve’s words.

 

            “I just…he and I have been really close these past few months and I was worried maybe I friend-zoned myself somehow.”

 

            As you re-enter the building, you stop just before the locker rooms.

 

            “Look, kid. If you’re ready to be with Bucky, you’ll be with him. You’ve got him wrapped around your finger.” Steve chucks you under your chin and heads off to the locker room for a shower and you do the same.

* * *

 

 

 _You got this, [Last Name]. It’s gonna work out._ You think to yourself as you request entry to Bucky’s room. Your plan is pretty spectacular if you do say so yourself.

“Hey, doll.” Bucky opens his door and furrows his eyebrows at your wardrobe.

 

            He’s probably wondering why you’re wearing a robe at four in the afternoon. Nonetheless, he ushers you into his room.

 

            “Hey, Buck. How’s your day been?” You ask him, sweetly, taking a seat on one of the stools at his tiny breakfast bar.

“Pretty good. I got out of a run with Steve because a certain someone took my place.” He winks at her.

            “Hey, I do what I can.” You shrug, giggling.

            “So what can I do for you, [Name]?”

            “Well…” You slide off the stool and walk closer to him. “It’s been a while since all the drama…” You continue walking towards him and he just stands still. “And I promised that I’d come to your door and beg for you when I was ready.”

 

            When you finally get close to him, you untie the robe.

 

            Bucky’s jaw actually hits the ground.

 

            You’re adorning the skimpiest set of sheer black lingerie you own, complete with stockings and a garter belt. His eyes take all of you in and when he swallows, it’s audible.

            “Doll…you didn’t have to do this…” He says, not meeting your eyes, too busy staring at everything else. “A simple date invitation would have sufficed.”

            “You say that…” You smile, cheekily at him. “But, I’m pretty sure you like this option more. Or at least _this_ part of you likes it more.” You ghost your fingers over the bulge in his jeans. “Like I said, James…” You sink to your knees before him. “I’m here to beg for you.”

 

            You unbuckle his belt, deftly, and start tugging his jeans down his sculpted thighs, grinning at his lack of undergarments.

           

            “No panties, huh, Barnes?” You tease him.

            “Doesn’t really sound like you’re doing a whole lotta begging down there, baby…” Bucky turns his head to the side, regarding you, playfully. He fists his flesh hand, gently, in the roots of your hair. “C’mon, doll. You were right. I wanna hear you beg.” His tone is light, but there’s a seriousness behind it.

            “Please, James…I’ve wanted this since I met you. Let me be with you.”

 

            Before you can blink, he’s dragging you to your feet and kissing you, wildly. His tongue tangles with yours and it feels so new, yet so familiar. You break the kiss.

            “Let me love you, Bucky.” You whisper, ghosting your lips over his.

            “Oh, [Name],” He cups your cheek, lovingly. “I’ve dreamt about you saying that.”

            “Does the real thing measure up?” You giggle.

            “It’s better than I could have ever imagined.” He kisses you again, before whisking you towards the bedroom.

 

            You and he strip off your remaining clothes.

 

As Bucky lays you beneath him, he stops and just stares.

            “You good, Buck?” You ask, gently, scratching at the stubble on his cheek with your nails.

            “I’m so lucky, doll. So lucky to have you. I just need to take a second…y’know…to make sure it’s real…that I’m not having some amazing dream.” He traces your bottom lip with his metal thumb and smiles.

            “It’s real, James. And I’m not going anywhere. Now…hurry up and make love to me.” You urge him, tilting your pelvis up into his hips.

            “Anything for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

            You wake Bucky up with kisses to his shoulder. He turns towards you and grins, pulling you closer into him.

            “Last night was amazing, doll. You were amazing.” He kisses your forehead.

            “Look, who’s talking…god, I must’ve came almost-”

            “Six…. six times…. but who’s counting.” He smirks. Your roll your eyes at him, but capture his lips in a sloppy, relaxed kiss.

 

            “Jaaaaaaaames….” You whine to get his attention while your face is buried in his chest.

            “Yes, [Name]?” He chuckles.

            “Will you be my guy?” You dare to look up at him and blush when you see his giddy facial expression. “C’mon, Buck! Say something!” You nudge him with your head.

            “I’d be honored to be your guy, doll. Truly.” You two share more kisses before you decide it’s time to face the team.

 

* * *

 

            [Name] and Bucky walk towards the kitchen, feeling a little anxious about displaying their relationship to the team. Steps before they reach their destination, [Name] grabs Bucky’s hand and takes a deep breath.

 

            Steve, Wanda, Pietro, and Tony are the only ones in there, sitting around the breakfast bar. All four of them look at the couple with silent approval.

            “You two hungry?” Steve asks, making his way back to the refrigerator.

            “Starving.” Bucky answers for the two of you.

           

            As you move across the kitchen to help Steve, Pietro runs by and slaps your ass.

            “I thought you were going to wait for me, [Name].” He pouts, playfully.

            “Not likely, Speedy.” Bucky quips, good-heartedly.

            “Sorry, Piet.” You blow him a kiss, playfully.

 

            As the morning continues, the only people not in the kitchen are Natasha and Clint. No sooner did you have that thought and you hear the tell-tale sound of combat boots on the marble floor.

            You make eye contact with Natasha while you sit on Bucky’s lap in his red henely. You blush, briefly, before her eyes leave yours.

            “What’s for breakfast, fam?” Clint asks and you hold back a laugh at his terminology.

            “Omelets. I’ll get you guys some plates.” You offer. Bucky helps you stand up and then you head towards the cabinets. As you dig around in them, you hear Nat clear her throat. You look up to her and its obvious she wants to say something. You raise your eyebrow.

                        “I don’t want you to feel like you have to be ashamed of your relationship. I’m trying to move on and yes, it hurts, but I want you to be happy, [Name]. I truly do.” Her tone is soft and has none of the edge that it usually does.

 

            Natasha and you haven’t spoken once during this six-month period. So multiple sentences are a big deal. She is about to walk away when you reply.

            “Here’s a plate.” You hand her and smile, softly. It’s pretty lame, but it’s a start. And she realizes that.

 

            As you sit back down on Bucky’s lap, he turns towards you with a huge grin.

            “I’m deliriously happy, doll. I hope you know that.” He whispers to you.

            “So am I, James. So unbelievably happy.”

 

            You place a chaste kiss on his perfect lips before turning your attention back to the energetic room full of your teammates and family.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
